With the significant growth in the amount of data being stored in data storage systems, the transfer rates of this large amount of data between the data storage systems and the computing systems hosting these data storage systems need to be significantly increased in order to satisfy the performance expectations of the users and/or customers of the data storage system manufacturers.
However, increasing transfer rates of data to and from the data storage systems generates data and signal integrity issues. Additionally, increasing transfer rates and/or number of non-volatile memory interface modules within a data storage system significantly increases design and manufacturing costs of the data storage systems.